Psychologie
by Lilionn
Summary: Les personnes comme moi, ça ne se guérit pas. Enfin, pas de cette manière en tout cas. On n'aide pas une espèce de chose dans mon genre de cette manière idiote que vous avez. Parler, ça n'aide pas. Pas du tout. En plus, pour vous, ce que je raconte n'est que mensonge. C'est faux. Je dis la vérité...


Bonjour bonjour ^^

Alors, j'ai eut envie de squatter ce fandom (après tout, moi aussi je suis fan de Tara Duncan, alors pourquoi me priver, je vous le demande xD), et cela donne un OS assez étrange, où une personne parle. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Parce que sinon, je vais tout spoiler ma fic', donc faut que je me taise :)

Enfin, j'espère que les gens qui liront cette fic' seront capable de comprendre ce qu'elle raconte x)  
Cela se passe vers le tome 8 (mais c'est assez difficile de savoir exactement quand enfaite, vu que... Nan je peux pas, je vais spoiler sinoon~!)

Enfin :) Le point de vue est assez particulier je trouve, mais je l'aime bien cette histoire- avec ses fautes aussi, si, si XD- même si je ne parle d'aucun personnage de l'histoire. Mais c'était le but. Parce que je voulais étudier une autre partie de l'histoire, dans laquelle Tara et toute la clique sont inutiles x)

Bref, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Psychologie**

La vie terrestre, c'est monotone.

Tous les jours, les mêmes choses se répètent incessamment dans le cycle des saisons, de la rotation de la planète, des années scolaires, ou de votre travail. Le ciel bleu vire au gris les jours de colère, l'herbe verte disparait sous la neige ou jaunie sous la chaleur écrasante de l'été, les arbres se dénudent en automne puis revivent au printemps, les abeilles butinent, les ours hibernent, le furet cours dans les bois. Et les humains, eux, chahutent cet environnement à chaque jour qui passe.

Ils s'amusent à tester ses résistances, s'émerveillent devant la beauté des paysages, s'agglutinent dans les villes, jouent, dansent, rient, se disputent, meurent. Chaque année les mêmes choses reviennent, dans leur même aberrante manière de se manifester. Les jours aussi se répètent. On mange, on travail, on se lève, on mange, on dort. Les humains passent le plus clair de leur à faire continuellement les même gestes.

C'est tout du moins ce que je pense. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse autrement ? Ma propre vie se résume à cela. Chaque jour passe de la même manière, dans ce rythme lent qui ne cesse de refroidir mon cœur. Je suis vide. Ainsi je suis, ainsi je resterais. Tant que quelque chose ne viendra pas égailler la monotonie de mon existence.

Alors voilà. Je suis ici, devant vous, je vous parle mais vous ne m'écoutez même pas. Je m'en vais. Quelle importance j'ai à vos yeux de toute façon ? Tous les jours vous voyez la pauvre folle que vous croyez que je suis se présenter devant vos yeux et expliquer son problème. Et vous griffonnez dans ce calepin, sans même prêter attention à ce que je dis. Je suis sûre que si je vous le pique des mains, je vais y voir des dessins de toutes sortes, sans aucun doute abstraits. Et vous me direz que c'est parce que vous essayez de reproduire l'état psychique dans lequel je me trouve actuellement.

Mais voilà, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est du pipeau. Les humains sont tous comme ça, à croire qu'ils peuvent vous faire gober tout et n'importe quoi, à penser pouvoir aider les gens. Vous vous trompez. Les personnes comme moi, ça ne se guérit pas. Enfin, pas de cette manière en tout cas. On n'aide pas une espèce de chose dans mon genre de cette manière idiote que vous avez. Parler, ça n'aide pas. Pas du tout. En plus, pour vous, ce que je raconte n'est que mensonge.

C'est faux. Je dis la vérité, mais vous êtes trop centré sur vous-même et vos concepts pour accepter que des personnes différentes excitent. L'égocentrisme dans toute sa splendeur ou juste une imbécilité à toute épreuve ? Je ne sais pas trop. Les émotions qui vous atteignent sont si difficiles à décrire. Des fois, ça me fait mal à la tête, de réfléchir sur vos réactions. Mais je m'en amuse parfois.

C'est devenu un jeu de prévoir vos mouvements dès que je vous raconte l'une des choses qui m'est arrivée. J'essaie de savoir si vous allez être choqué, dégouté, surpris ou bien une autre émotion du même acabit. Enfin, je dis ça mais, à vous, ça vous fait jamais rien, alors quelle importance ? C'est dommage d'ailleurs, parce que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai mal à la tête. Les autres personnes que j'étais allée voir, elles, finissaient par avoir cette drôle de forme sur le visage. Le dégoût que vous appelez ça.

Enfin, vous, vous êtes différent. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux. Parler à quelqu'un qui ne réagit pas ou à une personne qui réagit trop ? Et voilà que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas partie, alors que j'avais dit que je le ferais. Ce n'est pas juste, et c'est votre faute ça, avec votre regard perçant derrière ces lunettes de vues- beaucoup trop grandes et franchement laides si je peux me permettre. Mais, je suppose que c'est la mode, n'est-ce pas ? Oui ? Non ? Merci de répondre.

Vous voyez, la mode, c'est encore une chose qui n'existe pas chez moi. Là où j'habite… Où j'habitais, on ne met même pas de vêtements. C'est une chose obsolète voyez-vous. Les habits, ces bouts de tissus dont vous vous affabulez- et moi aussi désormais, mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix- ils sont inutiles au bon fonctionnement de la vie. Pourquoi encombrer votre monde ainsi ? C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ne pas vous afficher comme vous êtes, au lieu de vous cacher ainsi ? Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais la manière de penser des humains. Vous êtes trop étranges.

Mais bon, qui s'en soucis ? Pas vous en tout cas. A croire qu'il n'y a que moi pour se rendre compte de votre état de déchéance. Quoique, je suis mal placée pour parler. Mon propre peuple à changer de planète récemment. Tiens, c'est une réaction que je vois sur votre visage ? Oh non, ne repartez pas dans vos dessins si vite, cela devenait intéressant ! Bon tant pis. Mais c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé détailler votre visage plus longtemps, vous êtes toujours d'une neutralité effrayante.

C'est assez amusant quand on y pense. Enfin, où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, la planète. Je parlais de la votre, et j'ai dérivé sur la mienne. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous redire tout ce que vous savez déjà dessus. Peut-être que vous voulez que je vous raconte ses changements par contre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Oui ? Non ? Merci de répondre.

Tiens, je n'ai pas déjà dit cela aujourd'hui ? Il me semble que oui. C'est atroce, je déteste me répéter. Mais bon, ça, vous vous en fichez pas mal que je dise la même chose, pas vrai ? Cela ne change rien pour vous, rien du tout. Parce que peut importe ce que je dis, la seule chose qui bouge en vous c'est votre main sur votre carnet. Et votre jambe aussi, que vous croisez de l'autre sens quand la position devient inconfortable.

Encore une chose qui nous différencie tous les deux. Les humains et nous. J'entends par « nous » les personnes comme moi, pas vous et moi. Parce que vous êtes un humain vous aussi. Un pathétique humain qui ne peut pas rester plus de vingt minutes assis sans avoir envie de bouger. Moi, je peux rester allongée sans bouger sur cette longue chaise, les bras le long de mon corps et la tête vers le plafond de la pièce pendant très longtemps. Pendant si longtemps que vous seriez mort d'ici là.

Enfin, la mort, ça aussi ce n'est qu'un détail pas vrai ? Parce que chez vous, il y a ce truc qu'on appelle « Dieu ». N'importe quoi une fois encore. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. De toute façon, moi, je sais qui c'est votre Dieu, et il est mort. Parce qu'il ne respectait pas les règles de leur monde à eux. Et non, je ne vous direz pas qui ce cache derrière ce « eux ». Parce que je n'ai pas envie, voilà tout.

Bon dites, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais quand la séance ce finira-t-elle donc ? Quoi l'horloge ? Ah, oui forcément. Cela fait donc si peux de temps que je parle ? Franchement, ça me fait chier de vous parler de mes malheurs, comme ça, alors que vous n'y comprenez rien. Comment vous réagiriez, vous, si on vous foutez dans la peau d'une autre ? Que l'on vous privez d'une partie de vous-même ?

Ça m'énerve. Je voudrais être comme avant, et taper sur les plus faibles entre deux collines noires. Comme avant. Mais c'est plus possible, ça n'existe plus les collines noires chez moi. Et j'ai plus assez de bras pour faire mon tour habituel. C'est inhumain ce qu'ils nous ont fait- vous voyez, j'ai bien utilisé votre terme habituel, pas un des miens. Je m'améliore n'est-ce pas ?

Dans deux minutes notre entretient est fini. Vous croyez que je pourrais être comme avant, un jour ? J'aimerais bien. C'était cool avant, maintenant, c'est pourri ma vie. Monotone je vous dis. La vie d'un humain, c'est monotone. Dire que bientôt on ressemblera tous à _ça._

Ça fait peur. Mais je ne suis pas censée avoir peur. La peur, c'est moi- non, c'était moi. Je suis un démon vous comprenez ? Un démon en exil, certes, mais un démon quand même. Et j'ai le mal du pays. Mais mon propre pays n'existe plus. Alors, que je sois ici ou là-bas, ça change pas grand-chose. Je suis déprimée aussi. C'est pour ça que je viens vous voir d'ailleurs, même si au fond ça me soûle, c'est fun. Enfin, c'était fun. Parce que vous, ça vous fait rien mes histoires. A croire qu'elles sont banales.

Mais au faite, quelque chose vient de vibrer dans mon cerveau. Je me demandais; vous êtes vraiment un humain vous ?

* * *

Et bien voilà, cette fic', j'avais envie de l'écrire, et je l'ai fait!  
Du coup, je suis actuellement très fière de moi, surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic' sur ce fandom (et pourtant les taraddicts sont là, bougre dodu!) :D

Par contre, le truc qui me fait peur, c'est que les gens ne review pas... Mais bon, j'assume mes écrits :P


End file.
